CJ
CJ was a former TNE and World CAW Developmental Wrestling Superstar. Total Non-Stop Entertainment CJ was in 2 Dark matches and one of them being for the #1 Contender for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. CJ lost to Tyson in the First dark match. and also lost to Gaz Tower in the #1 Contenders match. On episode 1 CJ competed in a 6 man battle royal for the TNE Intercontinal Championship, but was unsuccessful and also got Speared off the stage by Tyson. In episode 2 CJ attacked Tyson after he lost to Cody Meyers hitting his finishing DDT, but with help from Lewis Parks and Devon Aarons, Tyson got back up and hit the Spear on him, at TNE reactions Tyson and CJ had a fight backstage and made a match for Doomsday. CJ defeated Tyson at Doomsday by a roll up pin. In episode 3 CJ teamed with the World Heavyweight Champion Monzer Mazaydeh in a winning effort against Tyson and Devon Aarons. In episode 4 CJ lost his chance to become #1 Contender for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. The next week CJ with Cody Meyers and Kid Punk lost against Gaz Tower, Tyson and Devon Aarons. At TNE Violence CJ earned a #1 Contenders match against Devon Aarons where CJ went on to lose the match. In episode 7 CJ earned a shot at the TNE Intercontinal Championship after defeating the Champion Lewis Parks, CJ will get his match at TNE Bash. CJ became the TNE Intercontinetnal Champion. In the next RAW CJ teamed with Ryan Baxter in a losing effort against Chris Jorgsten and Lewis Parks. In the episode 9 Gauntlet CJ started the match and was eliminated by Chris Jorgsten. At TNE Summerslam CJ was ment to defend his TNE Intercontinetnal Championship against Lewis Parks but couldn't due to an injury so Devon Aarons filled in and won and became the new TNE Intercontinetnal Champion. At TNE Lockdown CJ became a 2 time IC Champion by defeating Devon Aarons again. In episode 13 RAW CJ lost a TNE King of the Ring qualflier to Lord of Darkness where he suffered a broken neck. CJ was then released from TNE. World CAW Developmental Wrestling On the 4th November 2011 CJ moved to the World CAW Developmental Wrestling Roster listed as free agents. He participated in the first match, where he was defeated by newcomer Gabe Athouse in less than three minutes. CJ got absolutely no offense in and had no entrance. The second match is so similar to the first that people might care to even tell the difference as CJ lost in the exact manner of his first defeat when he lost via submission to Dixie Carter in WCDW's second show. On the third show, a member of the WCDW audience was randomly chosen to face CJ. CJ was again defeated, losing to the audience member in 35 seconds via school boy rollup. Next he faced Gabe Athouse in a rematch that featured a stipulation that would allow CJ to win as long as he could last three minutes without losing to Athouse. He ended up getting defeated under the time limit. Frustrated with his losses, he personally challenged the elderly Mae Young, who humiliated him by defeating him in 26 seconds. In a desperate attempt to turn his career around, CJ faced a microphone on the next WCDW show, but, despite facing an inanimate object, he still lost, somehow being knocked over the ropes by the microphone, rendering him unconscious long enough to get counted out. Next, CJ wrestled Michael Cole, and was forced to submit to the An-Cole Lock in less than 20 seconds. He then had a third match with Gabe Athouse, this time a 10 Minute Ironman match. In the 10 minute time period, CJ was defeated a total of 19 times via several methods, including pinfall, submission, and knockout. CJ scored no victories over Athouse, and the final score was 19-0 in Athouse's favor. CJ's string of bad luck continued, as he lost in consecutive matches to Dr. Frank, Full Force Colby, Wild Bill, and newcomer Craven Moorehead, all in embarrassingly short amounts of time. Next, he teamed with Kid Punk to face Moorehead and Athouse in WCDW's first ever tag match, and once again lost after being knocked unconscious from a roundhouse kick executed by Craven Moorehead. CJ's next opponent was the WrestleMania 2000 Moveset Dummy, a doll who's sole purpose is to allow wrestlers to train and execute moves on it. Fate was once again not on CJ's side, and the dummy malfunctioned and connected with an elbow, knocking CJ out, and then fell on him, for the pinfall victory. Death According to police reports, CJ died on September 30, 2012, when a paperclip fell on him and crushed him to death. However, he and several other members of the TNE roster were murdered by Bastion, formerly TNE's Monzer Mazaydeh. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *'Abdominal Strech' *'DDT' Signature Moves: *Arm Trap Neckbreaker *Full Nelson Bulldog Entrance Themes: *'Abyss TNA theme' Managers: *Omar Habul Championships and accomplishments Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE Intercontinetnal Championship (2 times) Category:TNE Category:CAW Category:Jobbers Category:WCDW Category:Deceased CAW